Sakura Hearts
by Emptiness40
Summary: Actualización 1: Mejore el Prologo bastante, haciendo uno más extenso. Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a las CLAMP. Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y a Disney/Square-Enix


Capitulo 0: Prologo

El universo, muchos creen que solo existe uno, pero están equivocados.

Existen muchos universos diferentes, cada uno con sus propios mundos e historias, y por supuesto con sus héroes.

En uno de estos universos, un joven fue elegido por un arma conocida como la llave espada, un objeto capaz de liberar los corazones de otras personas. Junto a dos nuevos amigos, este joven viajó por muchos mundos dentro de su universo, conociendo a muchas personas con quien entablarían amistad y derrotando a los Sincorazón

Casi al final de su viaje, este joven se enfrentó a una bruja muy poderosa, a quien logró vencer solo para revelar al verdadero autor de todos estos eventos, un hombre llamado Ansem, buscador de la oscuridad.

Este sujeto en realidad no es un humano, es uno de los mismos Sincorazón! Y uso sus habilidades para apoderarse del amigo de nuestro protagonista, haciendo que ambos lucharan entre sí en una feroz batalla, aunque después el amigo de nuestro protagonista logró liberarse del control de Ansem, y enfrentarle en una batalla final, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Aunque no pudo rescatar del todo a su amiga, este le hizo la promesa de que se volverían a encontrar algún día.

Las aventuras de nuestro protagonista, Sora, aún no terminaban ahí. Ahora él tenía la misión de encontrar a sus dos amigos perdidos, y también al Rey. Aunque en medio camino, se encontró en un misterioso castillo, custodiado por una organización de personas que usaban capuchas negras.

Al entrar, se encontró con una chica de cabello rubio, cuyo nombre era Naminé, al principio Sora no sabía nada sobre ella, pero a medida que subía en el castillo, poco a poco "Naminé" reemplazaba a Kairi en los recuerdos de Sora.

Al parecer, este castillo hacía que una persona fuera olvidando poco a poco sus recuerdos originales, hasta quedar totalmente en blanco.

Cuando Sora llegó a la cima del castillo, se enfrentó contra Marluxia, la persona que era el gobernante del castillo, después de haberle derrotado tras una larga batalla, Naminé logra convencer a Sora y a sus dos amigos de quedarse a dormir mientras ella les arreglaba sus recuerdos.

Pero Sora, le daba pena al tener que olvidar a su nueva amiga, por lo cual le pidió a su cronista, que escriba en su diario la siguiente frase "Gracias Naminé" tras esto, Sora y sus amigos se metieron a la capsula para recuperar sus verdaderos recuerdos.

Aún tenemos otra historia que contar, una historia que ocurrió en otro universo.

Nuestra segunda protagonista, una niña llamada Sakura Kinomoto, tenía una vida normal como estudiante de primaria, hasta que un día dentro de la biblioteca de su padre, encontró un libro con unas cartas mágicas conocidas como las Cartas Clow, al abrirlo; todas estas cartas salieron volando hacia rumbos diferentes, y a la vez salió un ser parecido a un muñeco de felpa, su nombre es Keroberos, la bestia que es guardiana de las Cartas Clow.

Sakura, junto con su mejor amiga y Keroberos, comenzarían la larga y laboriosa tarea de reunir todas esas cartas, y la amiga de Sakura se aprovechó para diseñarle trajes de combate y también para filmar las batallas en su videocámara.

Cuando ya habían capturado todas las cartas, Sakura había formado una amistad profunda con un chico que también buscaba las cartas, aunque al principio solo eran rivales, poco a poco pudieron hacerse buenos amigos.

Un tiempo después, tras el juicio que había hecho Yue, el otro guardián de las Cartas Clow, un nuevo chico llegó al colegio de Sakura, este chico tenía unos poderes mágicos bastante sorprendentes, y esto era porque él era la reencarnación del Mago Clow Reed, creador original de las Cartas Clow.

Este chico puso a prueba a Sakura, para que ella convirtiese las Cartas Clow en nuevas cartas llamadas "Cartas Sakura" una tras una, todas las cartas eran transformadas, al final de todo, Sakura derrotó a este chico, el cual dividió la mitad de sus poderes, una parte fue hacia el padre de Sakura, y la otra se quedó con él.

Antes de irse, este chico le dijo a Sakura que pronto conocería a su verdadero amor. Efectivamente, el amigo de Sakura le dijo a esta que él y su prima regresarían a Hong Kong muy pronto, en ese momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de que ese chico era su verdadero amor.

Antes de que este se fuese, cada uno le dio un oso de peluche al otro, y se prometieron que algún día… se volverían a ver.

¿Que tienen estas dos historias en común?

Una de ellas habla sobre un chico que salió expulsado de su mundo natal, para poder salvar otros mundos y recuperar a la persona que el más quiere. Y la otra habla sobre una niña que comenzó capturando unas cartas que eran bastante peligrosas para la gente, y a la vez terminó encontrando el verdadero amor, haciendo una promesa muy similar a la de Sora.

Ahora… los dos universos enfrentarán una amenaza bastante poderosa, y solo estos dos Héroes serán capaces de detenerla. Pero solo nos queda una pregunta por hacer: ¿Serán capaces de salvarse a sí mismos?

"Dos universos... que muy pronto estarán bajo nuestro poder…" dijo una persona extraña en un tono bastante misterioso.

1. ¿Quién es este hombre misterioso?

2. ¿Sora podrá despertar de su sueño?

3. ¿Sakura se reencontrará con su amigo?

Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio de Sakura Hearts.


End file.
